The present invention relates to hair dressing devices and more particularly to a novel device for winding a lock of hair into a curl in a relatively rapid and facile manner. Various devices have been devised for curling hair, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,225,454; 2,600,730; 2,608,977; 2,785,689; 2,785,690; 2,788,006 and 2,966,158.
The present invention provides a hair curling device of simpler and more economical construction by which an operator with a little practice can coil a lock of hair into a neat, evenly formed hair curl, which curl can be disposed closely adjacent to the scalp of the person whose hair is being curled, and additional adjacent curls can be formed.